How we got their stuff
by Miss Written
Summary: Its about me shrece and Kisa dancingwithinbrokendreams got anime stuff. We did it on IM while we were messing around! Very funny! gdb


**Ok Me and Dancingwithinbrokendreams were messing around on the IM and came up with this. Hope you like it! Give both of us credit and not just me cause in my opinion she rocks more! XD I love you all! R&R**

**Disclaimer: My Blogna has a first name its O-S-C-A-R…..**

**How we got their stuff**

Kisa and I were sitting there bored as ever when suddenly I burst into laughter. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kisa looked at me like I was crazy. She gave me that o.o look. Then she got bored and made this face that looked angry.

"I love the angry face!" She said. I laughed. Then her face changed color!

"It changes color!" I yelled.

"Yup!" She answered smiling.

"Witches magic!"I glared. She looked around.

"Maybe." Then she looked at me and I grabbed the almighty stick.

"Back!" I poked the stick at her. Then I drew a circle and jumped in it. "BEARFISH STAY OUT!" I yelled. "Oh wait…. Wrong creature." But the Kisa jumped in with me!

"Yea!" she yelled. I was all wtf? "YEAH WE GOTS OREOS AND WE"RE NOT A FRAIS TO USE EM!" she yelled. I decided to join in.

"TOTALLY! And wheat thins and the almighty stick!" I yelled. Then Kisa looked at me.

"Shrece have you been watching spongebob again?" She asked with the 'I know you were' look.

"No…" I looked around. "Why?"

"cause I watched this one episode with my niece and there's a bear fish thingy and he has to draw a circle to keep it out" She shrugged. I panicked.

"I don't watch that silly cartoon!" I yelled looking around again.

"yes u do" She sighed.

"I'm s-s-serious! " I yelled.

"but i love spongebob" She said.

"Don't look at me like that!" I pointed to a random cat walking by. The cat meowed. That was it. I couldn't take it. "GAH I CAN"T TAKE IT! I LOVE LARRY! And SANDY and MR. CRABS and SONGEBOB!" I grabbed my head. Suddenly Kisa broke into laughter.

"Ha ha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah- i bet right about now you are wondering why I'm busting out in laughter- hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah -so am I - ha ha ha ha ha ha ahahahaha" She stopped. I began to get the urge to see my spongebob friends.

"BIKINI BOTTOM HERE I COME!" I yelled jumping in the bathtub.

"NO NO YOU"LL BE SUCKED DOWN THE DRAIN!" Kisa yelled but it was too late. I was already gone.

"NO Go on without me!" I yelled dramatically.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH" She jumped in after me. "I'm already in…. Inuyasha world?" She said. Looking around confused she glomped me. "Shrece you're here!" She yelled. I caught her and we both fell.

"Warn me next time." I said.

"Sorry." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Hi ... Naruto?" I said as I stood up. "Why's Naruto in Inuyasha world?" Kisa and I asked at the same time. "I thought the same thing!" Kisa laughed. I just starred at Naruto.

"I don't know…. NO! IT'S NIRAKU!" I yelled. Meanwhile Kisa had glomped Inuyasha then came over and glomped Niraku. I found Seshomaru and glomped him.

"EEK ITS THE CUTE DOGGY!" Said Kisa then she looked at me and Seshomaru. "eek its the cute scary weirdo" She backed away while I rubbed my face in Seshomaru's fur.

"fuzzy fuzzy fuzzy!" I mumbled.

"Will you get off me?" He asked. I thought.

"hmmm…. NOPE!" I smiled. Kisa stole the fluffy, dog ears, Inuyasha's sword, the jewel shards, and niraku's leg.

"Hurry Shrece before they catch us!" She yelled running. I ran next to her holding Miroku's staff and Sango's hirikotsu. We could hear the others in the back. Niraku fell over due to the lack of a leg.

"Hey my sword and ears!" Inuyasha yelled.

"The jewel shards!" Kagome cried.

"My fluffy!" Seshomaru whined. They all looked at him. "What I like my fluffy!" He 'humphed' then crossed his arms and turned the other way. Sango went to attack.

"HIRIKOT….. Where'd it go?" She looked at her empty hand. Miroku sweat dropped anime style. Naruto suddenly came out of no where.

"Um…. I WANT RAMEN!" He yelled. So Kisa stole his ramen too.

"Ok I think that's enough. I got Miroku's staff and Sango's hirikotsu and …. Kankoro's hoddie? How'd I get that?" You could hear Naruto screaming 'NO' in the back round when Kankoro came up to me.

"When you ran into me. Can I have it back?" He asked.

"Hmmm…… NOPE! I smiled. I smiled more when I herd my Gaara-kun!

"Where the heck is my gourd? Where the heck am I?" He asked.

"GAARA-KUN!" I yelled glomping him. Kisa put him in a sack.

"Gaara's in a sack here hold his gourd lets go!" She yelled handing me the gourd. I took it and somewhere along the way I put Itachi in a sack too.

"I got Gaara-kun! Ah! Fan girls!" I ran faster.

"Ha its what you get!" I herd Gaara say. Turning around Kisa bared her teeth.

"GET AWAY HE'S MINE AND SHRECE'S!" She yelled. They stopped.

"S-s-sh-she's sc-scary!" They turned and ran the other way.

"YAYS! Thanks Kisa!" I yelled.

"You're welcome Shrece!" She smiled. "you got Itachi right?" she asked.

"YESH!" I smiled and we traded sacks.

"Oy vie." I herd Gaara say. Itachi just grunted in agreement. We ran faster and we could hear the others behind us.

"Come on we're almost at the well!" Kisa assured me. Suddenly she tripped over a squirrel and a wallaby tripped me. Everything went flying into the well. "Go on without me!" Kisa yelled.

"NEVER! Besides I'm tripped too." I sighed. Kisa got up then helped me up.

"Hurry their gaining!" Kisa yelled.

"Yesh!" I said. We jumped into the well and hit the ground.

"ack why isn't it working?" Kisa asked.

"My Kagome powers are…" I was interrupted.

"Where's the stuff? Itachi? Gaara? Nooooooo!" Kisa yelled, but then everything turned purple. "ooooooooh it just takes a minute" she said. We found the stuff and our guys on the other side. "Got it!" She smiled.

"GAH! I still got Kankoro's hoodie! YAYS!" I held it up.

"Hey what's he look like under there? Bat ears?" She asked.

"Bat ears?" I looked at her like she lost it…. Well more of it.

"I always assumed that's what he had under that hood. That or pigtails" She shrugged.

"I think their cat ears! " I said.

"nah he's so not cool enough only we are" She said nodding her head.

"YUP!" I agreed.

And that's how we got all their stuff! And our boyfriends!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**I hope you liked it. We were bored and being idiots (nothing new ther) and decided to make it a fanfiction! REVIEW OR WE'LL STEAL YOUR STUFF! GDB and DWBD (Dancingwithinbrokendreams)  
**


End file.
